Sepenuh Hati
by shinkane von einzbern
Summary: "Sarada, Mama masak dulu, ya?"/"Gak!"/Sebuah fic tentang Sakura bersama keluarga kecilnya/Special Ramadhan/For nuniisurya26/AU/OOC/Fluff/Non Baku/SasuSakuSara


**Sepenuh Hati**

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **For nuniisurya26**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sepenuh hati … aku mencintai-Mu.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita berkulit putih itu buru-buru merapikan pekerjaannya. Segala macam nota ia tumpuk di atas meja. Bisa dikerjakan besok, pikirnya. Brankas tempat penyimpanan uang perusahaan ia kunci. Kuncinya ia masukkan ke dalam dompetnya. Setelahnya ia merapikan tasnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Ini sudah jam 4 sore.

Waktu akan berjalan cepat. Ia harus segera pulang dan menyiapkan menu untuk berbuka puasa. Tak bisa ia menyerahkan pekerjaan itu kepada pembantu rumah tangga yang dipekerjakannya. Pembantunya itu pun memiliki keluarga. Jadilah ia menyuruh pembantunya pulang setiap sore dan menyiapkan kebutuhan keluarganya seorang diri.

Menjadi seorang istri, ibu, dan juga wanita karir tidaklah mudah baginya. Ia harus pintar-pintar membagi waktu antara pekerjaannya di kantor dengan di rumah. Jangan sampai karena terlalu fokus pada kantor, ia melupakan rumahnya. Dirinya sangat memikirkan itu. Karenanya ia berusaha keras agar keduanya bisa berjalan seimbang.

Namanya Uchiha Sakura.

Wanita berperawakan sedang yang berusia 28 tahun itu menikah di usia muda, yaitu ketika usianya 23 tahun. Di tahun ketiga pernikahannya, ia baru dikarunia buah hati. Dirinya bekerja sejak kuliah dan setelah menikah pun, dirinya masih bekerja. Suaminya tak melarangnya. Tentu saja selama ia bisa mengatur waktu.

Wanita itu juga baru dalam proses mempelajari Islam lebih dalam bersama dengan sang suami. Beruntungnya ia karena sang suami sangat pengertian. Mereka sama-sama belajar untuk lebih baik. Itulah yang membuatnya tak henti bersyukur dipertemukan dengan seorang lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

…

" _Assalamu'alaikum,"_ ucapnya ketika tiba di rumah. Ia memasuki rumahnya dan melihat bocah berusia belum genap 3 tahun itu berlari ke arahnya.

"… _ikum alam,_ Mama!" Suaranya nyaringnya membuat Sakura tertawa. Ia berjongkok menyesuaikan dengan tinggi putrinya itu. Bocah itu tersenyum lebar.

" _Wa'alaikumussalam,_ Sarada," ralatnya seraya membenarkan ucapan Sarada yang tak lengkap. Bocah itu menatapnya dalam seakan menyelami pikiran Sakura, namun tak lama ia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang gemas padanya.

Wanita itu pun menuju kamarnya untuk meletakkan tas dan berganti pakaian. Tujuannya sekarang adalah dapur. Ia harus memasak untuk berbuka puasa. Pembantunya sudah pamit untuk pulang. Masalah Sarada? Balita itu akan tetap dalam pengawasannya. Meskipun Sarada terbilang lincah dan tak bisa diam, tetapi Sakura sudah terbiasa.

...

"Mama!" teriak Sarada. Sakura yang sedang memotong sayuran langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Dirinya berbalik dari dapur menuju ruang tengah tempat di mana putrinya berada.

Sarada sedang duduk asyik sambil membuka-buka buku cerita nabi dan rasul yang Sakura belikan untuknya, membuat ibu muda itu tarik napas, namun tetap tersenyum. Kenapa juga anaknya itu berteriak memanggil dirinya?

Langkah Sakura mendekat pada Sarada. Balita itu menyadari jika sang ibu menghampirinya. Ia mendongak menatap Sakura. Bola matanya yang besar berbinar. Ia tersenyum lebar. Sakura duduk di sampingnya.

"Sarada lagi baca buku, ya?" tanya Sakura lembut sambil menatap mata Sarada. Balita itu mengangguk dan menyodorkan buku tersebut pada Sakura.

"Bagus," kata Sarada.

"Iya. Bukunya bagus, ya? Sarada suka?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sarada mengangguk sambil bergumam. Ia mengambil buku yang ada di tangan Sakura dan memandangi gambar-gambar yang ada di buku tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala anaknya itu.

"Mama masak dulu, ya?" ijin Sakura. Sarada langsung menatapnya. Pipinya digembungkan tanda tak suka.

"Gak!" jawab Sarada galak sambil memegang tangan Sakura. Ia menarik tangan Sakura, berdiri dan membawa ibunya itu ke dalam kamarnya.

Wanita itu menghela napasnya pelan. Ia memegang tangan Sarada hingga balita itu menatapnya.

"Mama harus masak. Sebentar lagi Papa pulang," kata Sakura memberi pengertian. Namun nyatanya hal itu tak mempan untuk Sarada. Ia malah menatap Sakura galak, yang sebenarnya sangat menggemaskan di mata Sakura.

"Sarada, anak Mama yang pintar … nanti kita main kalau Mama udah selesai masak, ya?" bujuk Sakura lagi.

"Nggaaak!" teriak Sarada dengan nada melengking yang membuat Sakura nyaris menutup telinganya. Mirip siapa sebenarnya anaknya ini? Batinnya bertanya. Suaminya bisa dibilang kalem. Dirinya? Ia biasa saja. Tidak seperti Sarada meski terkadang ia juga seperti itu.

Akhirnya Sakura mengikuti kemauan anaknya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Kurang lebih satu jam lagi waktu berbuka puasa dan ia belum menyiapkan apa-apa. Astaga! Ia melirik sang putri yang duduk sambil memegang tangannya. Sesekali sang putri menatapnya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa, membuat ia tak bisa marah. Ya, namanya anak kecil belum paham apapun. Yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah kasih sayang dan kehadiran orangtuanya.

Sakura tersenyum getir. Ia menyadari bahwa waktunya bersama sang anak tidaklah banyak. Karenanya ketika ia ada waktu, sebisa mungkin ia akan mempergunakan waktu itu dengan sebaik-baiknya.

" _Assalamu'alaikum."_

" _Wa'alaikumussalam,"_ jawab Sakura. Sarada menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan bertanya. Tetapi Sakura tersenyum. "Tuh, Papa udah pulang," kata Sakura lembut. Mata Sarada membulat. Lalu senyumnya melebar. Ia melepaskan tangan Sakura dan berlari menuju sang ayah yang ternyata sedang melepas sepatunya.

"Papa!" sapanya penuh semangat. Sasuke mendongak mendapati Sarada berdiri di sampingnya.

" _Assalamu'alaikum,_ Putri Papa yang cantik," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut. Sarada menatapnya tak paham.

" _Wa'alaikumussalam,_ Papa Ganteng." Suara seorang wanita membuat Sasuke maupun Sarada menoleh ke arahnya. Sakura berdiri di belakang Sarada sambil tersenyum. Sasuke berdiri dan menatap istrinya tersebut.

"Aku mengucapkan itu pada Sarada," kata Sasuke.

"Ucapan salam wajib dijawab oleh siapapun yang mendengarnya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. "Lagipula, Sarada belum hapal ucapan itu," lanjut Sakura. Ia mengambil tas Sasuke yang tergeletak di lantai. Sarada memandangi kedua orangtuanya tak mengerti.

Pria berusia 30 tahun itu langsung meraih badan mungil Sarada dan menggendongnya. Sarada masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Tetapi Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Sakura pun akhirnya bisa melanjutkan tugasnya di dapur. Maklumlah, anaknya itu kalau sudah bersama ayahnya, pasti melupakan dirinya. Padahal, dirinya yang berjuang mengandung dan melahirkan putrinya itu. Tapi Sasuke seperti memiliki magnet hingga Sarada tak bisa jauh dari suaminya itu.

…

Kurang dari lima belas menit lagi adzan Maghrib terdengar. Waktu berbuka puasa pun semakin dekat. Keluarga kecil itu sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Hidangan berbuka juga sudah disiapkan. Ada kurma, itu yang paling penting. Lalu ada air putih dan beberapa makanan lain.

" _Bismillah,"_ ucap Sasuke diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Kamu udah hapal doanya, Sayang?" tanya Sakura lembut. Sasuke berpikir sejenak.

"Belum," akunya jujur. "Kamu udah hapal?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Udah," jawab Sakura, "tapi kalau nyontek," lanjutnya setengah bergurau. Sasuke tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban istrinya. Di sampingnya, Sarada duduk dengan tenang.

Tak berselang lama, adzan Maghrib pun terdengar. Sasuke dan Sakura mengambil kurma dan memakannya setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan _Bismillah._ Sarada diberikan kurma oleh Sasuke yang bijinya sudah dibuang. Balita itu memakannya dengan senang.

Setelah tiga butir kurma dimakan dan meminum air putih, Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura, "Doanya apa, Sakura? _Dzaha …_ apa?"

Sakura mengambil kertas yang ada di saku dasternya, ia menunjukkan kertas itu pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa. Dan ia pun membacanya.

" _Dzahabazh zhoma u, wabtallatil 'uruuqu, wa tsabatal ajru, In syaa Allah."_

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tak hapal. Sakura pun memberikan kertas berisi tulisan doa itu kepada Sasuke. Pria itu membacanya.

"Artinya 'telah hilanglah dahaga, telah basahlah kerongkongan, semoga ada pahala yang ditetapkan, jika Allah menghendaki'. Indah banget artinya," kata Sasuke penuh kagum.

"Islam memang indah," timpal Sakura. Keduanya bertatapan dalam meski duduk dibatasi oleh meja.

"Ayo! Sekarang kita sholat Maghrib dulu." Sasuke mengajak Sakura. Wanita itu mengangguk. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menggendong Sarada. Sasuke lah yang pertama kali berwudhu.

"Kita sholat dulu, Sarada."

"Sholat?"

"Hu-um. Kita sholat." Sakura tersenyum sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan di sekitar mulut Sarada. Balita itu terlihat senang.

…

Malam semakin larut. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah selesai sholat tarawih dan juga membaca Al-Qur'an. Sarada sudah tertidur pulas. Kini, Sakura sedang menyetrika pakaian di kamarnya. Sasuke duduk di atas ranjang sambil memandangi istrinya itu.

"Sakura …." Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Ya, Sayang?" sahut Sakura.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," ucap Sasuke tulus. Sakura berbalik menatap sang suami dengan tatapan bertanya. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa hari ini," tanya Sakura heran. Mata hijaunya terlihat menenangkan Sasuke.

"Bimbingannya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Eh?"

"Kita belajar bersama-sama. Memulai semuanya dari awal bersama-sama. Kamu … kamu melakukannya dengan baik, Sakura," lanjut Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum lembut. Sakura balas tersenyum lembut.

"Kita adalah keluarga," jeda sejenak, Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke. "Aku ingin … kita sekeluarga bisa masuk surga bersama-sama," lanjut Sakura tulus. Pancaran matanya membuat Sasuke tak bisa berkata-kata. Namun pria itu tersenyum.

"Sakura, apa aku pernah mengatakannya kepadamu?"

"Hm? Mengatakan apa?"

"Aku bersyukur menjadi suamimu."

…

 **Fin – 1362 words**

…

Assalamu'alaikum.

Untuk **Nayy,** mudah-mudahan suka ya edisi Ramadhan-nya. Hehe. Maaf gak bisa nulis banyak. :D

Doa puasa yang saya cantumkan adalah hadist **shahih,** riwayat Abu Daud No 2357. Lebih lengkapnya mengenai itu bisa di searching. Hehehe.

Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan de-el-el. Dan terima kasih juga sudah membaca.

Wassalamu'alaikum.

 **20 Juni 2016**


End file.
